


conforming to society

by donsdoie



Series: jaedo, psychology and a whole lot of porn [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: Kim Doyoung does not conform.But if conforming can get him dick, then who is he to resist?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: jaedo, psychology and a whole lot of porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649872
Comments: 34
Kudos: 365





	conforming to society

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-d.
> 
> the views and opinions expressed on this fic are those of the author's and do not reflect the characters’.
> 
> but I really am almost 100% sure Doyoung hates tiktok as much as I do.
> 
> fuck tiktok, man.

Doyoung hates Tiktok.

He hates the unfunny videos he encounters. He hates the unoriginal ones. He hates the mediocre dances that people try so hard to make happen. He hates how it has completely infiltrated his daily life: from Donghyuck showing everyone at breakfast a new one almost everyday, to receiving several videos at a time from Johnny and Taeil who have also found enjoyment in the damn app.

But most of all, Doyoung hates Tiktok because it has completely robbed him of his boyfriend's attention.

What's the point of being in the same room, actually having enough time to spend with each other, if his boyfriend is on his fucking phone and watching damn Tiktok videos the whole day?

What is the point in all of this if Jaehyun is not showering him with his undivided attention (and maybe kisses too, while he’s as it)?

Before Jaehyun, Doyoung would rather keel over than actually beg for someone to pay him notice. But ever since the night they made things official, ever since he’s had a taste of what it’s like to have Jaehyun’s eyes on him, the feel of his plush lips on his skin and his pulsing dick up his a-

“You’re gonna break the chopsticks, hyung,” he hears Jaehyun say from beside him, voice gravelly and extra deep. God, everything about the boy is effortlessly sexy.

He’s about to make a smart remark when he notices that even despite striking up a conversation, Jaehyun hasn’t peeled his gaze from the phone on his hand. Doyoung narrows his eyes and true enough, his boyfriend is on that cursed app. Again.

He doesn’t bother replying. Because if Jaehyun doesn’t deem his own boyfriend worthy enough for a split-second of phone-free conversation, then he absolutely doesn’t deserve a single word from Doyoung. Call him petty, Doyoung doesn’t care. He thrives off of that shit.

Finishing his plate of eggs, Doyoung stands up, brings his empty plate to the sink and washes it thoroughly. Once he’s done with that, he exits the kitchen and leaves without a single word.

—

Recently, if he isn’t with Jaehyun, Doyoung finds himself in Johnny and Donghyuck’s room. They don’t do much, really. They mostly just lounge around and order takeout. He sometimes watches them play a game or two. But most of the time, much to his demise and annoyance, the two can be found wasting the day away looking at - that’s right - fucking Tiktok videos.

“Don’t you ever get tired of that shit?” Doyoung finds himself blurting out one day, when he has spent the past half an hour trying to engage them in a conversation only for his efforts to remain futile because Johnny and Donghyuck have remained focused on their phones.

“What is?” Again, with the no eye contact and short replies, attention on their devices.

Rolling his eyes, he can’t help but let his words drip with sarcasm, “Whatever it is that you seem to deem more important than - oh, I don’t know - everything around you.”

“Ignore him, Duckie. He’s just being pissy because he has not sucked Jaehyun’s dick in a while now.”

“Ew. Johnny hyung, please. I did not need the mental image.”

“I’m just informing you so you don’t take his words to heart. We don’t want our Hyuckie Duckie to be sad because Doyoung is being a Mr. Grumpy Pants again, now do we?”

Doyoung watches the entire conversation unfold from his spot on the floor. “Shut up.”

When the two make no move to respond to him, Doyoung sighs exaggeratedly, “I just don’t get why you’re all so consumed by that. What’s so special about it?”

That makes Donghyuck look up, finally. “Have you ever opened even a single link we’ve sent to the group chat?”

Shrugging, he replies. “You know I have you all on mute. Life is just a lot more peaceful that way.”

Donghyuck shoots up in bed, “Hyung! You have not lived! Come up here, let me educate you and widen your horizon.”

Like hell he’s going to let the younger boy make him watch something he has actively avoided the past couple of weeks. “No.”

“Hyung, please! One video. Just one and if you don’t like it then I will stop spamming the gc.”

Doyoung feels like he has rolled his eyes one too many times in the last hour alone. “It’s not like it’s going to make much of a difference. Like I said, you are all muted.”

And then Donghyuck drops the bomb. “It will get Jaehyun hyung to fuck you.”

Huh.

“Just look. I’ll show you this one challenge. You can do it the next time you see him. Results are guaranteed. Then you’ll understand why we can spend hours here.”

Doyoung considers himself a man of high morals and indestructible principles (except for, maybe, all the instances where Jaehyun gave him a blowjob in the stalls of their company’s building or that one time they jerked each other off in the dressing room before they had to go on stage for a music show recording). He would like to think he has never succumbed to the pressures of society and what people expect of him, and that he has never voluntarily done stuff just because it’s the new fad.

Kim Doyoung simply does not conform.

But after watching the ridiculous thing Donghyuck showed him, it got him thinking.

And then he doesn’t stop thinking about it. Not even when he’s laying down in bed hours later, lights switched off, brain running a mile a minute. He tosses and turns but the idea doesn’t leave him.

So Doyoung thinks fuck his high morals, indestructible principles and all the times he has turned down doing something just because he’s not one to give in to peer pressure.

If he has to pull a normie and do a so-called challenge that is popularized by one of the things he has grown to despise the most in this lifetime, if that is the only way to successfully get Jaehyun to shower him with attention, then Doyoung is willing to swallow his pride and comply.

If it can get him dick then who is he to complain? He is but a simple man, after all.

—

It’s about a week later when he feels confident enough to set the plan in motion.

The moment he gets up, he barrages his manager with questions to confirm that they (him and Jaehyun, specifically) don’t have to be anywhere today or in the next few days. Once Doyoung gets the confirmation from their severely confused manager, he proceeds to the comfort room and prepares.

After spending almost an hour inside (it was cut short because Taeyong started banging on the door, shouting for him to get out), he bids his time and waits. Then he waits some more. And he’s almost at his wits end when he receives a text from Jungwoo, informing him that the coast is clear, and to “enjoy 😉”. Doyoung walks out of his room in nothing but a bathrobe, sprints down the hallway towards the emergency stairwell, prays to whoever is listening for him not to meet anyone as he treks his way up five flights of stairs and meets Yuta and Mark by the entrance to their floor.

Yuta gives him an unimpressed look. “Did you really have to go to such lengths?”

“Yes! I had no other choice!”

Mark smiles, hesitant to voice out loud what he's about to next. He still says it anyway, “I mean, you could have just talked to him….”

Doyoung is already unsure of himself as it is. But there’s no backing out now. Not when he’s made it this far. “Just cover for me and make sure no one enters the dorm in the next two hours.”

Yuta raises one eyebrow at that, “Just two?”

Through gritted teeth, Doyoung mumbles. “Fine. Five hours.”

“You owe us. Like, a lot.”

“I know.”

And before he can change his mind, Doyoung adds, “Thanks again, by the way.”

Mark drags Yuta to the elevator, sending Doyoung a quick wink as the doors close.

—

Because he’s a worrywart, Doyoung spends fifteen minutes looking inside all of the bedrooms, the small dining area and the comfort room and once he has seen for himself that there’s absolutely no one else on the 10th floor, he takes one deep breath then moves his legs to Jaehyun’s room.

His grip tightens on the flimsy dark blue silk robe he has on. Doyoung second guesses himself, almost backs down, but then he remembers that he has already troubled several people for this and that he has a very gorgeous albeit completely unaware boyfriend waiting for him on the other side of the door and that’s all the encouragement he needs before he opens the camera app on his phone, slip out of his robe and turn the knob.

As expected, Jaehyun is watching something on his mobile, laughing to himself. Still in his sleep shirt and loose joggers. Still so breathtakingly beautiful.

Doyoung can’t wait to wreck him.

Pointing his phone at the boy, he presses the record button before announcing his presence,

“Hey, baby.”

If you ask Doyoung for the top three moments in his entire life that he would want to remember should he get amnesia, those three would probably be: (1) the first time he performed on stage as NCT’s Doyoung, (2) the night Jaehyun confessed to him under a shower of cherry blossom petals and (3) Jaehyun’s face right now, the way it lit up, gaze running up and down his body, when he sees Doyoung enter his room with no clothes on.

Doyoung hasn’t even fully stepped inside when Jaehyun all but bounds towards him and pulls him in for a rough kiss.

It’s teeth against teeth and too much tongue, like Jaehyun is starving and Doyoung is the last meal on earth. Jaehyun’s hands start to wander, like they always do, like he can’t get enough of him. Tugging on his hair, they draw back for air but Jaehyun wastes no time in attacking his exposed neck, nipping and marking him. As if there are no consequences. Before he knows it, they’re in Jaehyun’s bed, said boy on top of him between his legs, and they’re making out like how they used to when all this was still new to them. Jaehyun soon gets tired of supporting his torso up so he mindlessly lowers himself and accidentally ruts his abdomen against Doyoung’s exposed dick, making Doyoung gasp.

Seeing what made Doyoung break away from the kiss, a smirk crosses Jaehyun’s face. And because Jaehyun is cruel, he grinds down once more. Then again. And again and he doesn’t stop grinding and Doyoung is so fucking hard already. The thought of him completely naked while his boyfriend still has not taken anything off is doing things to his brain, his precum leaving wet trails all over Jaehyun’s clothes.

Lost in a sea of pleasure, Doyoung almost doesn’t notice when Jaehyun moves down until his face is directly in front of Doyoung’s cock. So when Jaehyun licks the underside of his cock, all the way to the tip, Doyoung loses his mind.

The younger has always had a fascination with his dick. He likes to look at it, likes to touch it but Jaehyun especially likes having Doyoung’s cock in his mouth.

The moment it reaches the back of Jaehyun’s throat, Doyoung vaguely wonders how he has managed to survive weeks without this.

Jaehyun closes his throat around him one more time before pulling away. The action makes a wet popping sound, and Doyoung sees the drool dribble down Jaehyun’s chin. He sees Jaehyun then grab the half empty bottle of lube they keep on the headboard, pour a generous amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle away. Jaehyun moves back to his original position on top of Doyoung and kisses him, much gentler this time, pulling back to smile at him: Doyoung’s favorite dimpled smile. The smile he has reserved for Doyoung and Doyoung only.

He feels Jaehyun’s wet fingers trail down his body, stopping by his balls and then inches further down towards his hole. Not waiting further, Jaehyun maintains eye contact as he pushes a thick finger in. Doyoung can’t help the broken moan that escapes his mouth. Jaehyun presses his palms flat against Doyoung’s belly, caressing it.

When Jaehyun has two of his fingers inside him, brushing against his prostate so suddenly, Doyoung lurches forward and grabs a handful of Jaehyun locks, feeling like he might come right then and there.

Not wanting to end the night without Jaehyun actually fucking him, Doyoung speaks up. “Wait, fuck. Fuck, Jaehyun. Hold on. Ah-”

“What is it, babe?”

“I- I’m already ready. I prepped- Fuck, I did it before- Wait- Shit-”

“Come on. Use your words, hyung.”

Fuck words. Doyoung wants Jaehyun’s dick and he wants it now.

_“Please.”_

One of the first things Doyoung learned about his boyfriend was that Jaehyun doesn’t know, or at least he doesn’t have the heart to, to refuse any of Doyoung’s wishes and wants. The boy simply doesn’t know how to say no to Doyoung. (“You’ve never given me reason to.” “Really?” “You’ve never asked me to do things that make me uncomfortable. And besides, how can I say no to you when you look at me like that, hyung?” “Like what?” “With a face like that.”)

Full of wonder and emotion, Jaehyun stares into Doyoung’s eyes. Like he can’t believe Doyoung is his. Like he’s still amazed he gets to see Doyoung like this, all barriers down and vulnerable. Jaehyun looks at Doyoung like he wants him and won’t stop until he gets what he wants.

Doyoung involuntarily shivers, “Just fuck me already.”

Pressing their lips in a messy kiss, Doyoung pulls Jaehyun’s throbbing cock out of his pants and aligns it with his hole.

With breaths mingling with each other, Jaehyun pushes into Doyoung slowly.

“Shit, hyung. You’re so fucking tight.” Jaehyun rolls his hips forward experimentally. Doyoung feels his eyes roll back in delight at the small movement. “Is it because we haven’t done this in a while?”

So help Doyoung’s smart mouth, “Maybe if you didn’t spend 90% of your fucking time on those Tiktok videos.”

Chuckling, Jaehyun’s whole body vibrates as he sets a pace and Doyoung can feel everything all the way to his prostate, “Are you jealous?”

“No- shit, right there, Jaehyunie- It’s just- Ah, that feels so good- But like, why does it seem like I have to beg for your attention?”

At those words, Jaehyun does what could possibly be the worst thing he could do in this situation: he halts his movements.

“Asshole, why did you stop?”

Without preamble, Jaehyun flips them over so he is beneath Doyoung this time. He maneuvers them closer to the wall, leaning his upper body against it. Jaehyun manages to do all this with his hard dick still inside Doyoung.

“Let’s talk about this,” Jaehyun pouts. God, he still has his shirt on, joggers only halfway down his legs so, pray, tell Doyoung why his boyfriend still manages to look so infuriatingly hot?

“What? Jaehyun, no!”

Doyoung doesn’t think Jaehyun can pout further, yet he does. “Hyung, remember when we promised that we would talk through our problems and not keep anything from each other?”

So, with him warming Jaehyun’s cock, Doyoung tells the younger one what's been bothering him recently. “It’s just… Sometimes it feels like you don’t even want to spend time with me anymore. Because when we are together, you’re just on your phone.”

Doyoung has expected protests or a bunch of excuses. What he doesn’t expect is for Jaehyun to laugh at him, face scrunched up in humor, eyes turning into little crescents.

He decides that he doesn’t like his boyfriend very much at the moment.

When Jaehyun sees him move to disentangle himself from their position, Jaehyun locks an arm around Doyoung’s waist to keep him there. He then uses his free hand to grab Doyoung by the nape and drags him closer for a kiss.

The way Jaehyun is kissing him now is different compared to all the ones they have shared in the last hour. Those kisses were rough and sensual, meant to convey their desire and want.

This one, though, it’s a kiss similar to the one they had years ago, when a 20-year-old Jaehyun told a 21-year-old Doyoung that his smile turned the butterflies in his stomach into pterodactyls. Their first kiss.

It makes him almost forget that Jaehyun’s cock is still up his ass and that his own is leaking between them, begging for a much-deserved release. Doyoung grinds down, causing both of them to moan simultaneously.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun says in warning.

Sucking on Jaehyun’s earlobe, Doyoung whispers in his ear, “Let’s finish the conversation later. Right now, I’d really like for you to make it up to me by fucking me, baby.”

That’s all that is needed to be said for Jaehyun to grab him by the waist and start fucking him again. Doyoung braces both arms on Jaehyun’s biceps and starts meeting Jaehyun’s thrusts, whines slipping out of him unconsciously, the coil on his abdomen tightening once more.

“I’m almost- I’m, fuck- Jaehyunie-”

“I know, baby. Fuck. Just a little bit more.”

Without warning, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung’s left leg over the elbow and fucks deeper than before. Knowing the exact angle needed so every time his cock slips inside him, it brushes past the sensitive bundle of nerves.

A few more thrusts and Doyoung is crying out in ecstasy.

Once he is sure Doyoung has come, Jaehyun proceeds to chase his own release. Pushing his cock in and out of Doyoung’s tight hole with reckless abandon. A couple more thrusts later and he is biting on Doyoung’s shoulder, seeing white as he spills inside him.

Utterly spent, Jaehyun flops back down so they are both lying on their sides, making sure they’re still connected and that Doyoung won’t have room to wriggle out of the conversation he wants them to have. He leaves a trail of kisses from Doyoung’s hair, forehead, the space between his furrowed brows, his nose, cheeks, the scar by the corner of his mouth and then finally, to his lips.

Doyoung opens his eyes and sees that Jaehyun is already looking at him. He sighs internally and closes his eyes again, steeling himself for what’s about to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Doyoungie, I love you,” Jaehyun waits for Doyoung to acknowledge that. Once he feels him hum, Jaehyun continues, “You know you can always talk to me about these things, right?”

Jutting his bottom lip out, Doyoung nods. “I know that.”

“I’m sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you lately. And baby, I’m not saying that you coming to my room naked wasn’t a pleasant surprise and wasn’t very much appreciated, but it was completely unnecessary if your reason behind it is that you wanted my attention,” Jaehyun places a finger under his chin, urging him to open his eyes and look at him again, “Because, hyung, I’d drop anything and everything I’m doing in a blink of an eye for you.”

God, his boyfriend is so cheesy. Doyoung’s so in love with him.

“Okay. Sorry for still being so bad at this, Jae.”

It’s Jaehyun’s turn to furrow his brows, “What do you mean?”

Waving his hand vaguely, Doyoung explains. “You know, feelings and all that stuff.”

Jaehyun gives him a peck once, twice, four more times for good measure. “You aren’t bad at feelings, hyungie. Maybe bad at expressing it with words but you’ve never once made me feel like you don't love me.”

Cupping his flushed cheeks, Doyoung leans in and kisses Jaehyun again, tilting his head to the side so he can go deeper. They stay like that for a while, wrapped in each other so it’s difficult to determine where one starts and the other ends. They stay like that until they’re both panting in each other’s mouths, cocks hardening again and Jaehyun fucks him for the second time that day.

—

Later, after two more rounds in bed and then another one in the shower, they lie in bed with Jaehyun’s head on Doyoung’s chest, arms around Doyoung’s middle.

Jaehyun declares out of the blue, “You know, we could be doing just this and I’d still be having the time of my life.”

Doyoung stops combing through Jaehyun’s hair and snorts, “You’re just saying that.”

“Maybe,” Jaehyun lifts his head up and kisses Doyung’s nose, making him scrunch it. They honest to god giggle to themselves, immersed inside their own little world. He leaves another kiss on Doyoung’s lips, “But that doesn’t make it any less true.”

—

"Have you seen Doyoungie hyung?"

Taeil doesn't bother looking up from his phone when he answers, "He's been holed up in his room since lunchtime."

Nodding, Jaehyun mutters a silent _thanks_ before heading over to a room that he's all-too-familiar with. Not bothering to knock, he opens the door a half inch and peeks inside. His boyfriend is sprawled out on top of his bed, poring over something on his phone.

Doyoung hasn't noticed his presence yet so Jaehyun spends that time just looking at him, feeling his heart swell, the pterodactyls in his stomach fluttering wildly.

But then he hears the lewd sounds coming from Doyoung's phone and he can't help but exclaim out loud, "What in the world are you watching?"

Doyoung startles at first but when he sees that it's only Jaehyun, he puts on a lazy smile, eyelids half closed, "I took a video of your reaction to me going in your room naked because that's what all those Tiktok people did and apparently I didn't press stop so I kind of filmed our first sex tape by accident. Don't worry, I'll delete this afterwards but oh my god, Jae, we sound so hot and it caught that bit when you-"

Jaehyun locks the door behind him and takes his clothes off.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title was “if you can’t beat them, beat their meat” but it was a tad bit too tacky (even by my standards) so here we are.
> 
> comments n kudos i lov comments n kudos pleathe thank
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
